narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiwari
History A clan feared throughout the world for their prowess in the arts of fuinjutsu, the Uzumaki were not beyond civil war; in fact, their distinct personalities, akin to that of savages, promoted internal conflict against one another. For, after all, this was the true testimony of their strength. It was the respect they held for one another that boasted they value one another as lethal targets; only through emerging victorious would an individual establish what they had set out to accomplish long ago. It was, by all means, survival of the fittest, and only those who were well equipped and prepared for war at all times managed to partake in the coming wars, concluding their survival and increasing the worth of their own existence. This was the level of intensity the Uzuamkai clan exhibited on a daily basis. For them, there was no such thing as a comrade. Some even believed the natural coloring of their hair was a mutation of generations of bloodshed. They were the most vile of creatures to ever lurk the depths of the darkness; it was in their very nature to wreck havoc upon others. Eventually, the ferocious intellect of the Uzumaki led to their own demise. With relatives pitted against one another, the structure of Uzushiogakure —the hidden village inhabited almost solely by the Uzumaki tribe— gave way imminently, and many of its long term citizens were forced to flee through the wake of the fighting. The descendants of the tribe, who were branded cowards, and above all else, traitors, migrated towards the west to escape the outbreak of war. Along the way, many settled within the capital of the Fire Nation, Konohagakure, more pronounced as the village hidden in the leaves. However, during such a time, the scattered members themselves were defined by their courage; the more they traveled west, the harsher take they received in terms of living conditions. Certain members of the clan went far beyond the Land of Fire, electing Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain, as their homeland. However, some few still carried on, until they reached the deserts of the hidden sand village, Sunagakure. The power invested within the bloodthirsty Uzumaki spanned the globe, with their skills nurturing in every which way. They were most prominent in Konoha, and as such, many reconstructed a shrine in honor of their fallen race. This shrine would illustrate itself into the history of the shinobi world as the last hints of their legacy, as having spree across the world, their numbers continued to increase, until they were no longer existent. It was believed, however, that the color of their dark blood red hair would always remain a presence within the world, however, that too ceased to in certain parts of the world, however, within Sunagakure, it remained as a fashion statement, with exhibiting the blueprints of the Uzumaki. Nonetheless, the Uzumaki were soon forgotten for their craft, and instead, succumbed to the growing trends and traditions of their new homes. The way of their long lost tribe was seemingly forever lost, with the up and coming generations preferring the betterment of their villages beyond that of their own families and surname. For a particular group of survivors of the now extinct and otherwise unacknowledged Uzumaki race, the desert proved to be a horrendous place. It appeared as one of the last places to raise a child, let alone establish a family of their own, however, as they entered the boundaries of the wading sand storms, they soon found themselves with an inescapable fate. They would almost be forced to live within the conditions of the hidden sand village; they would have to tolerate the horrific conditions bestowed upon them by the almighty sun that only increased the difficulty of their workload by shining its rays down upon them. While initially, it was perceived as a clear-cut weakness, the extra labor of these descendants proved vital in later on. In comparison to their allies around the globe —the relations of which were most likely unbeknownst to them— those in Sunagakure were especially well developed, and though their country may have foreseen less opportunities, it was eminent that their skill sets far exceeded that of the opposition. What followed migration and loyalty was the long awaited restoration of the Uzumaki people. However, mostly because they were no longer aware of their blood, several members of the clan married outside the boundaries of the clan, resulting in the mixture of blood and abilities. Their physical features also took a noticeable effect, their skin growing darker to better suit the scorching rays of the blazing sun. One such example was the relationship forged between Kayou, a female member of the Uzumaki clan who worked as a tailor, and Shakitto, a chunin-level shinobi regarded for his proficiency in regards to the , and who more often than not found his robes tattered in battle. He was a frequent customer for Kayou’s clothing store; while initially he stopped by only to drop off and pick up his clothes, he soon found himself attracted to the tailor’s daughter, Kayou, who, after coming of age, had taken to her family’s business. The affair was described by Shakitto as “love at first sight”. The two began meeting with one another on a daily basis, and it wasn’t long before the day arrived where Shakitto asked for Kayou’s hand in marriage, a customary tradition among the citizens of Sunagakure. Initially, however, his appeal had gone rejected, and Kayou was prohibited to meet with Shakitto due to a past occurrence, where he had been forced to massacre one of his own comrades for the success of the mission. He was not a well liked man because of such an event, and Kayou’s father believed he would again value his career over his loved ones. However, his opinion over Shakitto soon changed, following the latter’s efforts to protect the clothing shop during the attack on Sunagakure by member . In the midst of the scuffle, Shakitto lost an arm while protecting Kayou and her family from a falling boulder, which in itself was enough to convince Kayou’s father that he had come to change as a person. The two married with acceptance from both parties. Not long after, Shakitto’s arm was replaced with a puppet arm by none other than , the right hand advisor and brother of the . Shakitto would combine the factors of his prosthetic arm with his magnet release, utilizing it in a manner in which the arm seemingly “stole” the weapons of its opponents, leading to his eventual moniker as The Clad Fist. While Kayou had never attended the academy, and as a result, never received any formal education in the ways of the shinobi, she still possessed a natural affinity to the chakra nature, similar in comparison to member of the Uzumaki clan. Though she did not know of this relation herself, the life force of her ancestors would continue to live within her and thereafter be inherited by her children, in combination with their father’s strong will. During a mission away from the village —though still within the desert atmosphere— Shakitto was pitted into a corner after experiencing the rest of his squadron fall in battle, his captain included. During the conflict, Shakitto’s life was spared for a moment’s notice, as he had fallen into a sandpit during his escape and therefore was able to hide from the enemy. His thankfulness to the sandpit would result in the name of his second child, Jiwari. Additionally, Shakitto’s survival earned him recondition from the village elders, who quickly promoted him for the intel he had managed to gather. This would leave him in a state where he would have less time to spend with his family, something Jiwari would miss out on during his childhood. At long last, Jiwari was brought into existence as the second child of Kayou and Shakitto, behind his elder brother, Koneru. Like his brother before him, Jiwari inherited his mother’s Uzumaki blood, which despite being minuscule in presence, took a great toll on his overall appearance and personality; akin to the descends of the Uzumaki tribe, Jiwari was branded with the red hair of his predecessors, and alongside it, a foul bloodlust for battle. However, this was tamed for the first stages of his life, where his competitive spirit often pitted him against Koneru in a battle of brothers. Koneru won, of course, not particularly because of his superiority in terms of age, but rather because of his talents in combat. While Jiwari was jealous of Koneru because of his excellence in the academy, Koneru cherished Jiwari as a dear younger brother; he valued his success even before his own. In the academy, Jiwari was placed in a “special" class as a result of his poor test scores. He had no praiseworthy talent in any sort of combatical field; he had no known skills in genjutsu nor ninjutsu, and his taijutsu skills were noted to be below the average level. By appearance, he was a spitting image of his mother, and many suggested he pursue a career outside of being a shinobi. However, he decided against it in the very end, the relentlessness he had inherited from his father aiding in fulfilling this motivation. Because of his struggle to adapt to the way of the ninja, Jiwari was given a personal mentor to better hone his skills. The mentor appointed by the academy’s instructor was Urite, a chunin-level kunoichi in her middle ages who was a good friend of Jiwari’s mother, Kayou. As such, she was often invited home to spend more time than she should have been able to with Jiwari, and it was not long before an intimate relationship was forged between the two. With the amount of time the two were seen together, many often confused Urite for Jiwari’s mother. This did not bother the mature women what so ever, as she was well aware, quite profoundly at that, about the way the village’s men perceived her; to put it simply, she was a golden haired beauty, with large features any man would have died for. Jiwari was of no exception, of course, being a child, however, it began as no more than a simple crush. Eventually, Urite’s sexual frustration from her husband’s absences —as a result of long missions away from the village— accumulated and went unattended for long periods of time, until she would her solution in Jiwari. Taking advantage of his innocence and small stature, she forced herself upon the child, sometimes even multiple times per day, until she was satisfied. Jiwari was appalled by her sudden behavior, but could not find enough courage to neglect the duties bestowed upon him by his very own mentor; the results he had begun to achieve under her guidance were eminent, they may have very well placed him from the bottom of the class to a seat of contention. It was simply beyond him to lose such an important figure in his life, especially when success as a shinobi was something not only he desperately desired, but also his family. However, events did not go as planned for Jiwari. With their relationship developing into one of sexual devotion, Urite soon forgot about her actual duties; she spent more time partaking in intercourse with her student than she did training him, and once again, it took a toll on Jiwari’s grades. However, he had come to a level where no matter how far he fell, he would still be beyond the “special” level, and at least some ways to be classified as average. The necessity of Utire diminished, though she resented to return her position. Likewise, Jiwari had grown accustomed to their daily “activities”, and found himself slowly but surely heading into the direction of a sex addict himself. All throughout his years in the academy, Jiwari and Urite met with one another daily; together, they partook in several bizarre sequences, all of which were sexually explicit. The two had sex just about anywhere, on top of desks, the hot springs, public restrooms, alleyways, and even against cacti. When the two were apart from one another, Jiwari often experienced mental breakdowns, craving for her body while she was away. This entire fiasco came to an abrupt end during his final year at the academy, when Urite’s husband suffered a meaningful injury, and it was concluded that he could never again be a ninja. This solved Urite’s lust, but with her absence, it only brought Jiwari discomfort and irritation. More or less, the red headed fiend managed to graduate from the academy. While his relationships with Urite had been severed —she no longer wanted anything to do with him, his very presence heavier her heart with guilt— another would soon come forth, in the form of a jonin leader. It was customary for all graduates of the hidden sand’s academy to become official genin. Thus, they were presented as disciples to a sensei, most commonly of the jonin-class. Much to his admiration, Jiwari’s captain happened to be female, and he soon began motivated to establish the same sexual relationship he had only lost a year ago with Urite. However, yet again, plans did not go according to plan. As any normal person, Jiwari’s instructor, , was not at all interested him, at least not in the manner he would have liked her to be. Instead, she favored Jiwari for his affinity towards the wind chakra nature transformation, a field in which she aided him in tremendously, being of the master class herself. During each of these training regimes, Jiwari tried diligently to seduce Temari, though to no avail. She may have been oblivious to his feelings, despite the increase of coincidental accidents, such as Jiwari always falling on top of her and his hands ending up in the wrong places. Jiwari’s lust eventually led him to pursue Termari whenever they were apart. He would often follow her throughout the village, hiding behind buildings, climbing on top of rooftops and blending within the crowds to see what she was doing. While he may have meant no harm, his intention was as psychotic as any stalker; though, from the quest would birth a new passion. Almost in a turn of events of the sort, while peeping through Temari’s house, Jiwari discovered not Temari, but rather, her younger brother, Kankuro —the same man who had developed a puppet arm for his father. Jiwari had seen his father’s arm on multiple occasions, many of which were battle oriented experiences. The young boy immediately grew interested with Kankuro’s craft, and in time, he found himself returning to the household, not to peep at Temari, but rather, to admire Kankuro’s art. Kankuro was a renown puppet master of Sunagakure, possibly considered quite literally the best the world had ever seen. His past battles had served to establish this presence, a key factor of which was his possession of the puppet, paying evident to his victory over the former Akatsuki member. Luck would see to Jiwari for once, in a manner in which he initially could not comprehend. Temari soon married , a genius ninja from Konohagakure, thus, leaving the village. Her departure demoralized Jiwari in more ways than one. Before she left, however, she issued her farewell to Jiwari, and reserved the rights of her genin to Kankuro. As her brother, he felt it was necessary to do so much, as it was her final favor asked of him as a Sunagakure kunoichi. Jiwari questioned love, and how it could have been powerful enough to make one stray from their homeland. Kankuro was able to provide more than just a simple answer to the child, and as his substitute apprentice, portrayed the secrets of the to Jiwari. Having worked with threading several times in the past as the son of a tailor, puppetry came easy to Jiwari. To say the least, he excelled under Kankuro more than he had with his previous teachers —his concentration with a male instructor quite possibly being a focal point— and it wasn’t long before he reached the chunin-level. Years later, Jiwari would become a jonin-class shinobi, and be inducted into the of Sunagakure. He earned recognition as a late bloomer, some even heralded him as a genius. The creativity branded to him by his parents was evident in some of his artwork, most especially the style of clothing they were given to wear. He became the partner of his brother, Koneru, who had long since established himself as a forced to be reckoned with on his own accord; he had specialized in the magnet release similarly to their father, Shakitto. The two became renown for their collaborative efforts alongside one another, and many grew to fear them as worthy opponents. However, during a mission in the Land of Lightning, Jiwari found himself within a threatening situation. Somehow, the two brothers had been corned, and the enemy looked to deal the decisive blow. With reinforcements delayed due to the unprecedented weather conditions of the terrain, Koneru lost his life, intercepting an attack meant for his younger brother. Though he was saved himself, Jiwari could simply not come to accept the turn of events he had experienced during the mission. He would turn his brother into a human puppet, so that the two could continue to be partners. Upon his coming as a jonin-class shinobi, Jiwari was given his own team of genin to watch over, similarly to how he had been apart of one in the past under Temari, and later her brother, Kankuro, respectively. While he had found trivial methods of taming his passion towards obscene sexual festivities, the fact that his team consisted of two girls did not help, if anything, it only made his internal struggle that much more difficult. Initially, he was able to maintain his composure. He may have been a crazed nymphomaniac, but he certainly no pedophile who took his frustrations out on his children; this was a trait he made sure to discard after having suffered a similar case with a teacher in the past. However, he found it became increasingly more difficult to control his sexual urges through the years when those female students under his order ascended into the boundaries of womanhood, growing noticeably more plump and encompassing a sway in their walk that he simply could not get himself to look away from. It became uncontrollable, and Jiwari could not help himself from succumbing to his own mental issues; he soon longed for the same sexual relationships he had known in the past, but instead, he sought to take the role as the perpetrator, and not the prey. He became a secretive sexual predator, taking advantage of one of his female students. Jiwari felt guilted by his urges, though never found the courage to refrain from such affairs. He began to construct puppets with the sole purpose of aiding him in pleasing his favorite student, Ayatori, a medical-nin in practice. Her feelings for her master were not initially mutual, she only agreed willingly through the fear that engulfed her heart, and prayed that it would eventually come to an end. However, as time progressed naturally, she found herself in almost the same exact seat Jiwari had been in her age; a confused animal who began to lose all else as a result of the pressure that had been placed upon her by her superior. Rejecting such offers —as vile as they seemed— was almost impossible, for Jiwari’s status among the sand had perpetuated to obscene levels, he found himself regarded as the head of the Puppet Brigade and into a seat where he was considered one of the more spectacular prospects the village had to offer. It was beyond her limitations to sever such a reputation, and Ayatori soon grew pregnant with Jiwari’s child. The news struck Jiwari in a way it never quite had before in the past. He was forced back into reality; his life may very well have plummeted all together in a matter of moments. Naturally, he was appalled, without so much as an idea as to what he could go about accomplishing. In the long run, it appeared as though such a feat would only end up hindering him more than it did benefit him; if the word got out that he had impregnated his very own pupil, surely he would never see the end to it. He would be rendered a disgrace —death as a penalty would have been a plausible fate for the sins he had committed. He cursed himself for destroying the life he had fought so hard to put together, when suddenly, an idea came to mind. The entire problem had been caused by Ayatori; surely if she were to disappear from the picture, all else would be resolved —in fact, nothing of the sort could have ever bound to happen. To save himself, and more importantly, his existence, Jiwari could get rid of Ayatori before anyone was aware of what he had done to her. A tragic idea came to mind. When it became apparent that such evidence could no longer go about unnoticed —seeing as though Ayatori had already begun her transformation; her large features were multiplying in size, which in itself almost persuaded Jiwari to keep her alive— Jiwari prepared to place his plan into action. A sadistic demon of tormenting nature, he invited Ayatori to a secluded location away from the village to ensure maximum security on his own behalf, though when she arrived, he simply could not get himself to fulfill the measures of the task. He experienced a mental breakdown and fell into a long depression. He spared her life altogether, and instead, vowed to take his own. However, he was prohibited from doing so by Ayatori herself, and she explained that he need not worry, as she would soon succumb to an incurable illness she had been branded with upon her birth. She thanked Jiwari for the experienced he had granted her with, and proceeded to beg for forgiveness, as it became apparent that she would not be able to give birth to his child. The experience proved vital enough for Jiwari to almost completely neglect his lust for sexual desire, and he gained the motive to cure himself of the curse. Ayatori eventually passed away only a short while after the events of the instigation, and to honor her legacy, he elected fixate her into one of his maniacal human puppets as opposed to burying her, as in his opinion, such an act would have eventually rendered her as a forgotten entity; by keeping her with him at all times —albeit more than likely sealed away within a scroll when not in use— he felt as though it was much easier to control his sexual urges, as he was constantly reminded of her much appreciated efforts. Abilities Puppetry After experimenting with various fields of puppetry, Jiwari uncovered the myths and fables behind human puppetry —a long lost art last adorned by the legendary Sasori that consisted of turning literal humans into battle orientated puppets. It was a sadistic act, and as thus, Jiwari initially wanted no part of it; however, he soon gained interest in the matter after realizing the many advantages he could have manifested upon refining his own body with various gadgets. While it can no longer be classified solely as puppetry —even Jiwari does not consider himself a puppeteer any longer, rather a being who has transcended the capabilities of both humans and puppets— the idea that his works were based off his own designs would still represent such, despite even his own claims. The deserts of the wind nation were vast in both size and natural resources; among the many rocks and minerals was the abundant supply of a special type of metal that had the ability to absorb chakra. Residing along the border of the wind and fire nations, Konoha had long since helped themselves to the festivities of the metals and developed their own equipment from it, a key example of this being their very own patent . With knowledge of its prowess, Jiwari sought the greatest tools to construct his new set of armor. Discovering the unique metal of his own accord, he carefully utilized them to craft the outer layer of his suit; in particular, he imbedded the nodes into the palms of his hand, bestowing upon him the grand capability to nullify enemy and additionally, absorb its properties to enhance his own capabilities beyond superhuman levels, had there ever been doubts behind them. The vast majority of Jiwari’s plated armor body consists of refined steel; referred to by him as his , the armor is essentially impenetrable, even by the most promising prospects. Those who have been foolish enough to try and destroy it through close combat means have only brought pain upon themselves, whilst failing to leave so much as a dent behind in it in the process. In comparison to others, the durable factor of the steel far exceeds the prowess of users, and with good nature, seeing as though the armor itself took over a decade to produce, and within the extension of that timeframe, has never received so much as a scratch upon itself. Jiwari’s puppet body’s durability is one of its greatest assets, as is its ability to transform at will, leaving a vast array of choices in terms of what sort of weapons to utilize in battle. As a means to provide that much more of a secure defense, an additional mechanism was orchestrated with the sole purpose of countering martial artists. When examined closely, Jiwari's puppet body is essentially drenched within small gaping holes from head to toe; these holes are capable of immediately generating a special breed of senbon to function as a spiky layer of "flesh", protruding the enemy upon contact. These senbon are unique given their physical makeup; for starters, they are much larger than the typical senbon utilized by the ordinary shinobi. They are even larger than kunai, and can more thoroughly be defined as rods to be given a better imaginative picture. Not unlike the rest of Jiwari's arsenal, these senbon are crafted with delicate precision and thus, have his unique poison formula embedded within them, proving to be lethal if an enemy were to be impaled by them. The senbon are able to be launched in rapid succession as well, making for a machine gun-like sequence in which their poison is spread throughout the vicinity of the battlefield. Naturally, the holes on the suit are known to summon a larger field of weaponry; this includes kunai and shuriken. The concept behind this particular trait was invested to cover a 360 degree radius; forming almost a complete circle, Jiwari is able to shoot projectiles from every angle to make it all that much more difficult for his opponents. As a genius in the arts of technology, the testament of Jiwari’s prowess resides within the advancements of his puppet body. Akin to the infamous that was responsible for the many deaths of Konoha shinobi —before their revival by the hands of himself, that is— Jiwari’s puppet body is able to access mechanical weaponry at will. This often leaves his opponents baffled, as it almost appears as though his body stems new weapons out of nowhere; an example of this being the idea that his puppet body does not seem large enough to store these gadgets, yet they still appear. Not unlike the asura path, Jiwari can summon forth up to two additional arms, totaling four in total, each of which can utilize a different chakra nature transformation. Including his mouth —which breaths fire— this grants Jiwari the ability to harness the power of all five chakra elements. Because he absorbs chakra through his dominant hands, when utilizing them for ninjutsu, Jiwari is unable to absorb chakra. In addition to the ability to breath fire, Jiwari’s mouth can utilize various forms of weaponry, with one of the most lethal traits being the production of . Akin to the trained abilities of select , by storing a chamber of poison within his puppet body, Jiwari can utilize a potent venom in battle. Emitted, as mentioned previously, through his mouth, the poison is extracted in the form of a dense cloud; representing a purple mist, the poison covers a large distance quickly with so much as a single act of breathing by the opposition proving lethal. The poison functions by first, numbing the body of the fool who inhaled it; this is often incomprehensible, as it causes them to lose focus whilst blurring their vision. As many shinobi across the world claim to have an immunity to poison, it is constantly regulated to maintain its potency so that it would effect everyone, even those that have experienced similar types in the past.